MLP: School Days/Episode 3
Hanging Out, or MLP: School Days/Episode 3, is the third episode of MLP: School Days. Summary Purplemena and Nightshine try to get to know each other. However, a certain group of girls plus a jock aren't happy about that. Characters * Nightshine * Clyde * Horton * Fizzy * Hoppy * Lillie * Bumble * Purplemena * Flitterheart * Feathermay * Jonathan * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Spunk Episode NEXT DAY - Friday --- ~(Scene: Hallway)~ (Many ponies have arrived at the school and are doing several things before classes start: talking to friends, playing around, etc. Nightshine trots past a couple of groups, then stops when he hears Purplemena calling out to him.) * Purplemena: Hey! There you are! (She catches up to him. Nightshine instantly tenses up slightly from nervousness, which didn't go unnoticed by the gothic mare. She shakes her head with disapproval and puts her hoof under his chin, making him look up at her.) * Purplemena: Smile. It's a good look on you. (Both flash a smile at each other.) * Purplemena: I was right. Smiling looks great on you. (Just then, Flitterheart and Feathermay walk up to the two.) * Feathermay: Oh, there you are, Purple! Hey, Nightshine. What's up, you two? * Purplemena: We're doing fine, Feathermay. Is everything okay, you two? * Feathermay: Yeah. We're doing fine..except Flitterheart is having love troubles again. * Flitterheart: (blush) W-Well...it's not really love trouble. Um...I don't think it's all that important whether or not Horton notices me. * Feathermay: What do you mean? You like him, right? * Purplemena: Flitterheart, if you really want to get Horton's attention, then you're gonna have to stop being so shy and try to talk to him. Did you try writing love letters to him? * Flitterheart: Well...no. What if he doesn't like me? * Purplemena: Flitterheart, just try. You'll never know what could happen. * Flitterheart: Right. I'll try to... (nervously) ...t-talk to him... * Feathermay: (smiling) There ya go! And I'll go with you to make sure it goes well. * Flitterheart: (smiling) Thank you, Feathermay...and Purplemena...and Nightshine. * Nightshine: What did I do? * Flitterheart: For showing that there's nothing wrong with being shy. * Purplemena: But...he didn't... (Flitterheart and Feathermay already left.) * Nightshine: Did she...just thank me? * Purplemena: I don't know what for. I mean, I had no idea she would have a crush on anypony. But, she's so shy she doesn't let anypony know, not even her own family. * Nightshine: Kind of sounds like Bumble. * Purplemena: (smiling) Very cute. Anyway, let's go to the library. (Meanwhile on one part of the hallway, a certain popular mare watches with anger, which her friends took notice of. Next to the white unicorn is a light purple pegasus with rainbow mane/tail --- Rainbow Spunk.) * Pinkie Pie: Hey. Why the loooooong face, Rarity? * Rarity: Ugh! Of all ponies, Purplemena decides to hang out with Nightshine?! (runs over) Move! (She catches up to the pair, pushing Nightshine aside and starts twirling Purplemena's hair.) * Rarity: (faking sweetness) Oh, Purplemena. There you are. You know, I've never noticed just how...straight your mane is. * Purplemena: (frowning) It's always been straight. * Rarity: (faking sweetness) Oh, and those sunglasses on your head. I think you're pretty enough to join my group. * Purplemena: (scowls) Thanks, but no thanks. (As she tries to walk away, Rarity gets in front of her.) * Rarity: (faking sweetness) No, really! I mean it. You really are pretty. Please, join me and we will -- (Purplemena gets in her face.) * Purplemena: (angry) HOW ABOUT NO?! I'VE MADE MYSELF CLEAR THE FIRST TIME, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!! (Purplemena runs away. Nightshine tries to catch up to her, but Rarity pulled on his tail, stopping him. She reverts back to her snobby, stuck-up tone.) * Rarity: Where do you think you're going? She doesn't need you. (Rainbow, Twilight, and Pinkie join her.) * Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Did you see how angry you made her? That means she hates you. * Nightshine: But...But you... * Rarity: No, no, no. Don't start talking. I don't want to hear any more of your lies. In case you don't know, I'm the popular girl around here. I rule the school, and everypony does what I say. And if you don't like that, then Rainbow Spunk here will make you do so by force. Isn't that right? * Rainbow Spunk: Yep. I'll totally kick his flank. * Rarity: Right. At least Rainbow is a strong and bold stallion, unlike you. He can instantly turn you black, red, and blue. * Twilight Sparkle: So you b''etter'' do what she says, or else you'll get a beating from Rainbow Spunk! (Pinkie was suddenly shoved aside by Clyde, who then helps his brother up. By now, other ponies nearby stopped to watch the scene in front of them.) * Pinkie Pie: Hey! Why'd you push me?! * Clyde: (angry) 'Cause you're all messing with my brother, that's why! (to Rarity) Who says your boyfriend has the right to beat up those who do as you say? * Rarity: Uh, I'm the popular one, so I'' tell others what to do. * '''Clyde:' (angry) You're ridiculous. (to Rainbow) And YOU! You think you're a sports champion?! Don't think I'll go easy on you. * Rainbow Spunk: Oh yeah?! I won't go easy on you either. * Rarity: Okay, that'll be enough, Rainbow. (to Nightshine) Don't think I'll let you go that easy. And let me make one thing clear for you. Everypony knows that Purplemena is too good for somepony like you, so you better stay away from her...or else... (She grins maliciously and points to Rainbow, who growls. Nightshine nervously slinks away as Rarity and her friends laugh at him.) --- (Time skip to later.) ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (Nightshine meets up with Purplemena at a table with Flitterheart, Jonathan, and Lillie.) * Purplemena: Oh, hey. * Nightshine: Purplemena, you kind of...ran off without me... * Purplemena: Sorry about that. I just got so angry with Rarity. * Flitterheart: Uh-oh. Rarity? She's the meanest mare in school. * Jonathan: Precisely. She may think she's the prettiest, but that attitude makes her look very ugly. * Lillie: Uh, yeah, obviously. (Jonathan puts his hooves on her cheeks.) * Jonathan: But, at least you have me to shield you from such a horrid lady like her. * Lillie: Jonathan, I think I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not afraid of Rarity and her stupid group of friends. * Purplemena: Well, we can't let her stop us from being friends. I don't care how badly she wants me in her group. She's gonna have to accept the fact that I have better things to do than become a snob like her. * Jonathan: Ah, that's my girl. You don't need anypony like her in your life. * Nightshine: So, Flitterheart. How...How are things going between you and Horton? * Flitterheart: Um...it was okay. Everything went well and stuff. (laughs nervously) * Lillie: You didn't really speak to him, didn't you? * Flitterheart: Well, um...all I did was...um, say "hi". That counts as talking to him, right? * Jonathan: That's it? * Flitterheart: No, um...he saw me and said "hi", and then...I said "hi" back, and I...ran off. I'm pretty sure he tried talking to me. Oh, I'm terrible! Why do I have to be so...so...? * Purplemena: Social phobic? * Flitterheart: Yeah, that's it. (sighs) Why does it have to be so hard? * Jonathan: Dearie, don't be so blue just because it didn't go well the first time. You'll get to him eventually. * Purplemena: Yeah, Flitterheart. If you want to get close to him, don't be afraid to speak up. * Lillie: Speaking of Horton, is he in the cafeteria right now? (They look around, until Nightshine spotted him sitting with a group of ponies.) * Nightshine: I see him. He's with his friends. * Flitterheart: Oh, great. If I go over there now, his friends will probably laugh at me. * Lillie: (scoffs) Who says you have to go there now? You could just wait until school ends for the day or something. * Flitterheart: Oh. You might be right. I think I should wait. (Meanwhile at one table, Rarity watches them with anger. Her friends noticed and mirrored her expression.) * Pinkie Pie: Really? I thought we told him to not go anywhere near him! * Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, we've got to do something. Purplemena doesn't deserve a friend like Nightshine. * Rainbow Spunk: Do you have any ideas? * Rarity: I'll definitely teach him a lesson after lunch. ~(Scene: Hallway)~ (Lunch is over and everypony is on their way to their classes. Nightshine was stopped by Rarity.) * Rarity: Hey, you! Do you know what you did?! * Nightshine: What do you mean? * Rarity: Don't you "What do you mean?" me! What do you think you're doing? I saw you talking with Purplemena! * Nightshine: Well...I was, but --- * Rarity: Listen to this, bluehead. You will stay away from her, because she is supposed be my friend. That love letter she wrote to you was just a lie. She only hung out with you out of pity. * Nightshine: What? No she doesn't! * Rarity: Whatever. Just stay away from him. (She shoves Nightshine hard enough to send him wobbling toward a trash can. He fell over and so did the can, all garbage falls on top of him. Some ponies nearby started laughing, except for Nightshine's siblings.) * Clyde: (angry) Rarity is so gonna get what's coming for her. * Horton: Yeah. I think she's garbage. * Fizzy: (laughs) Good one, Horton. (frowning) But seriously, this is just hard to watch. * Hoppy: Rarity disgusts me. * Lillie: Exactly. Just looking at her makes me want to barf. * Bumble: (worried) Should we do something? (They saw their brother running off, but is stopped by Rainbow and Rarity.) * Rainbow Spunk: Where do you think you're going, ya little dope? * Nightshine: Get out of my way! Please... * Rainbow Spunk: No way. Not until I give you a beating first. * Rarity: Wait, Rainbow, dear! That'll have to wait until after school. (Back to the Crystal six.) * Horton: I have an idea. But we'll have to pretend like we don't know about the beat-up. * Hoppy: And then what happens? * Clyde: We wait until Monday, to teach those four a lesson about hurting our bro like that. * Lillie: (smiles menacingly) Ho-ho. This is gonna be good. * Bumble: What do we do? Tell the principal. * Fizzy: We'll do more than just that. (The six trade a high-five.) --- (Time skip to later.) ~(Scene: Outside Sunshine High)~ (School has ended for the day, and ponies exit the building with excitement. Nightshine walks out alone. Once again, he is stopped by Rarity.) * Rarity: (faking sweetness) Oh, hi, Nightshine. * Nightshine: (backing away) Rarity, I don't want any more of this. * Rarity: (faking sweetness) What? Oh, please. I just want to show you something. Just consider this as an apology about earlier. * Nightshine: I don't know. * Rarity: (faking sweetness) Please. Just come with me. (She lead the blue pony elsewhere, completely unaware that a certain brown pegasus is watching and ready to capture the fight on a video camera.) ~(Scene: Behind Sunshine High)~ (Rarity leads Nightshine to the back of the school, where Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow stood. Everyone reverts to their cruel and malicious attitudes.) * Rarity: Here it is. * Nightshine: Huh? * Rainbow Spunk: Obviously, we are the surprise. A nice beat-up. * Twilight Sparkle: That's right! That's what you get for ignoring Rarity's warnings! And she's right. Purplemena is too good for you. * Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Don't you know? * Twilight Sparkle: Rarity is the most popular mare in school, so maybe this beat-up we're about to give you should be a good learning experience for you. * Nightshine: Just...Just let me go. * Rainbow Spunk: I'm afraid we can't do that. (The four closed in and began their assault; all are unaware of a certain brown pegasus capturing all of this on a video camera.) ~(Scene: Crystals' Home)~ (Nightshine comes stumbling into the house with scratches and bruises. There in the living room, he finds his siblings watching TV. They noticed him and stared in shock.) * Bumble: Oh no! Nighty! What happened to you? (Nightshine doesn't say anything and goes up the stairs.) * Fizzy: Did you get everything, Horton? * Horton: Yep. I have it. * Clyde: Good. Now all we have to do is wait until Monday...and pretend you don't know about the fight. * Horton: I won't say a word. Promise. (Their eldest brother comes down the stairs again.) * Hoppy: Hi again, Nighty! * Nightshine: Clyde, I need your help. --- To be continued... Category:MLP: School Days